magussfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
Combat is when two entities cast spells at one another until one drops or runs away. In this phase, you are allowed 5 slots to cast spells in. Different spells take up different amount of slots, so plan accordingly when casting. After 10 seconds of allowed casting time/ when both sides have tapped the timer to set spells/ when all spell slots are full, the spells will begin resolving. The spell resolving stage is called a Cycle. Important: Heat The small line above your health (and below your opponent's) shows your current overheat level. Nearly every spell generates heat as soon as you draw the rune to cast it. This increases in real time for your opponent as well, so experienced wizards can use this to predict your opponent's spells. However, if the spell you try to cast would exceed the max heat of 15, the OVERHEATED text will flash from the rune and the cast spell will fail to be added to the queue. This can be disastrous as it could keep you from casting crucial spells that could keep you alive. Casting Phase In this phase, you are allowed 5 slots to cast spells in. Different spells take up different amount of slots, so plan accordingly when casting. Each side gets ten seconds to cast the spells they want. the counter in the middle of the screen will show the current turn and how many seconds you have left to cast. You may also tap this timer to end this phase early. Once both sides end their turn, when the timer runs out, or when all spell slots are full, the next phase will begin. Infliction Phase This phase allows any healing or damaging inflictions to occur before any of the cast spells this turn happen. They can be seen in the Status section. Cycle Phase During this cycle, the player who gets the Initiative (Currently unknown acquisition), their spells will begin resolving first. As shown in this picture, the initiative is indicated by the arrow marked with the green circle. That player's first slot will resolve, and, if on the final slot of a spell, activate the spell. Then each other slot will resolve in the order shown by the red arrows. End Phase After all slots have been resolved, each buff, debuff, or infliction that have NOT been cast this turn will lose one duration from their counter, and if they only have one left, they will disappear. Then the battle continues until someone's HP drops to 0 or someone flees the battle using the flag button on the right. Battle Messages The chat bubble button will allow you to talk at your opponent. There are 6 different messages you can say. Be aware! Once you press this button, it will take up half your screen and not go away until you say something, so try not to press it unless you actually want to say something. (Or try and be annoying/distracting. Your choice) Status Statuses are small icons that appear on the affected's side of the screen, under their name. These can be anything ranging from Buffs , Debuffs , Inflictions , or other kinds of spells. Category:Combat Category:Spells